Venter
by Trym
Summary: Fluff, fluff, og litt mere fluff er vel den beste beskrivelsen, nevnte jeg at det inneholder fluff?


Ventinga tar slutt..  
  
Disclaimer Jeg er ikke JKR hun eier alle rettighetene til Harry Potter og Harry Potter universet. Disclaimer  
  
Så her er det klart for litt mer endeløs fluff ;) jeg liker det godt jeg. Så håper jeg dere liker den. Den ble skrevet i diverse tvilsomme tilstander på en tur til bestemor og bestefar, men jeg likte den litt godt da, så jeg bestemte meg for å føre den på PC og.. Regnet høljet ned utafor borgen, Skoledagen var akkurat slutt. Ronny satt ved griffingbordet og fikk frysninger når han så opp på det mildt sagt gufne været taket i storsalen gjenspeilet. Så kom maten på bordet og han fikk noe annet å tenke på en stund. Da maten endelig var fortært, ble han sittende og se på folkene som satt rundt ham. Alle var folk han hadde blitt veldig glad i etter fem år sammen med dem. Noen var selvsagt bedre venner enn andre, og noen, eller rettere sagt ei, hadde han lenge hatt problemer med å tolke følelsene sine for. Det var Hermine Grang, ei gompefødt jente, utrolig smart, og i Ronnys øyne, perfekt. Det krusete håret som var så uregjerlig, som en motsetning til hvordan hun var som person, og ikke minst du vakre brune øynene som var så lett å gå seg bort i. Øynene hans hang litt ekstra over henne, som vanelig. Han likte å se på måten hun gjorde ting på, hvordan alle bevegelsene hennes var så grasiøse. Så kom han til seg selv igjen og skyndte seg og flyttet blikket over på en av de andre vennene sine, Harry, veldig berømt og også veldig rik. Ronny var ganske misunnelig på ham, og etter at han ble sammen med Gulla, søstra til Ronny, virket det som om han hadde alt det Ronny manglet. Han var berømt, rik, og hadde en kjæreste, alle ting som Ronny følte at han manglet. Så ble de andre ferdige òg. Harry vekket ham opp fra transen med et vennskapelig klaps på skulderen. Ronny ristet på hodet, som for å klarne det, før han òg reiste seg og fulgte drømmende etter dem. Jentene skulle en tur på do, og Harry og Ronny ble stående utenfor. Harry så på Ronny med et vitende blikk, men sa ingenting. Dette forvirret ham, var han så lett å lese, eller var det ikke det Ronny trodde i det hele tatt? Det tok en god stund til, før Harry åpnet munnen, som for å si noe, men heldigvis (eller ikke, han var ikke helt sikker) kom akkurat da Hermine og Gulla ut fra dodøra, Takk tenkte Ronny i sitt stille sinn. Ikke det at han ville ha hemmeligheter for Harry, men det var mer det at han ikke følte seg klar til å snakke med noen om det. Vil jeg noen sinne føle meg klar? Tenkte han stille. Han hadde likt Hermine veldig godt i et drøyt år. Tiden de hadde hatt sammen i Grimmaulds plass nr. 12 hadde virkelig vekket noe inni ham. Så bar det opp til oppholdsrommet. Gangene igjennom borgen var de nå kjent med at de gikk igjennom dem uten å huske all fascinasjonen de hadde følt da de først kom dit, hvor spennende det hadde vært. Igjennom en dør skjult bak et gammelt gobelin, over et par luretrinn i en trapp, igjennom en dør som latet som om den var en bokhylle, og til slutt passordet til den trinne damen. De var inne i griffingstua. "Det er vel best at vi setter i gang med leksene med en gang, sånn at dere ikke bare utsetter det." Sa Hermine tørt, hun snakket ut i fra erfaring. Begge guttene så på henne med uskyldige blikk mens de pakket opp skolesakene. De ble sittende en god stund med leksene. Det tok utrolig lang tid for Ronny, det ble til at han ble sittende og tenke. (Dere kan jo gjette på hva ;)) Og så måtte han ta seg inn igjen, og på nytt konsentrere seg om leksene. Slik hadde det seg at Harry ble ferdig med lekser mens Ronny fortsatt hadde igjen hele stilen til Slur. Harry gikk ett eller annet sted sammen med Gulla. Ronny visste ikke hvor, men brydde seg ikke med det. Han visste nok hva de drev med, og uansett hvor mye han syntes de passet sammen, var det ikke noe han nøt; å se søstra hans kline med den beste vennen sin. Nok en gang viklet han seg inn i sine egne tanker, han tenkte på noen andre, hvordan det ville føles å kysse Hermine på samme måte som Harry kysset Gulla. For å være ærlig hadde han ikke kysset noen på den måten før. De eneste gangene han hadde kysset noen på munnen var i diverse leker som de hadde lekt oppigjennom årene, det var jo bare korte kyss og ikke i det hele tatt noe som lignet på det Harry og Gulla hadde sammen. Han kom til å tenke på de kyssene han hadde fått av Hermine opp igjennom tida, det var kanskje ikke så mange, men han husket hver eneste ett av dem som om det hadde vært for en time siden. Den følelsen han hadde fått av dem, var noe han ikke kunne glemme, og å glemme dem, det var absolutt ikke noe han ville. Tankerekken hans ble avsluttet da han hørte den rytmiske skrapingen av Hermines fjærpenn mot pergamentet opphøre, han så opp og så at Hermine så på ham med et spørrende blikk. Han latet som om han bare hadde tenkt på hva han skulle skrive, og kikket ned på pergamentet sitt for å huske hvor han var. Han skvatt da han så ned på hva han hadde skrevet. Der det skulle ha stått "Hjerteblad Herbalis" sto det nå "Hjerteblad Hermine" Han kjente at ørene hans ble røde, og strøk det ut mange ganger, for at det skulle være den minste mulighet for at noen skulle finne ut hva det egentlig hadde stått der. Han fortsatte skrivinga og hørte til sin lettelse at Hermines fjærpenn startet sin dans over pergamentet. En god stund senere var han ferdig, og det var virkelig på tide. Hjernen hans begynte virkelig å bli sliten etter all konsentrasjonen. Hermine var også til Ronnys forbløffelse ferdig, og samtidig pakket de sakene sine ned. De satte seg ned i hver sin slitte stol foran peisen etter at nedpakkingen var gjordt unna. Ronny så inn i flammene, så på måten de vred og vendte på seg mens de fortærte veden som jo måtte være til stede for at de skulle leve. Så på måten de så ut til å være både 2- og 3dimensjonale om hverandre. Han flyttet blikket over til Hermines øyne. I øynene hennes skinte gjenskinnet av flammene, noe som fikk øynene hennes til å være penere enn noen gang. Ronny prøvde å samle sammen mot, klumpet det sammen som kram snø, pakket det sammen og la til mer og mer, han trengte virkelig å si hva han følte for henne før han eksploderte av følelser. Men redselen var der fortsatt, hva ville hun si? Hvordan ville vennskapet dere endre seg? Selv under denne redselen følte han til sin forundring at motet hans fortsatte å bygge seg opp, som om noen hjalp ham. Sakte men sikkert overgikk motet redselen, og han kremtet svakt, for å få oppmerksomheten hennes. Han reiste seg opp, og det samme gjorde hun, han kjente magen sin forsvinne, for så å komme igjen med et sug da han fikk all oppmerksomheten hennes. Han sto litt stille og kjente forsiktig på motet inne i seg, var det sterkt nok? Jeg vet ikke, men uansett så skal jeg gjøre det. Tenkte han med sammenbitte tenner, så slappet han av da han følte det nysgjerrige blikket til Hermine sveipe over ansiktet hans. Ørene ble nok en gang røde. Det er nå eller aldri tenkte han. Han gikk så nærme henne han turte, så bøyde han seg forsiktig over den ene skulderen hennes og visket henne inn i øret "Hermine, du skal vite at jeg er utrolig glad i deg, du er så smart og snill og pen og.. Jeg vil takke deg for alt jeg har fått av deg, alt jeg har fått være med på sammen med deg." Han så en liten tåre starte sin oppbygging i det ene hjørnet av det venstre øyet hennes, den ble større og større, til tyngdekraften ikke lenger lot den henge fast og trakk den til seg. Den laget et knapt synelig spor over ansiktet til Hermine. Ronny ble med ett usikker, hadde han gjordt noe galt? Hun tok et skritt frem og la armene om halsen hans. Han sto litt stiv, før han kom til seg selv igjen og klemte henne tilbake. Han strøk henne over ryggen. Langsomt slapp de hverandre og ble stående et par centimeter fra hverandre. Hermine så opp på ham. Han bevegde armen sin opp og tørket forsiktig sporet etter tåren med utsiden av hånden. De ble stående og se hverandre inn i øynene. Ingen av dem la merke til at de hadde trukket til seg en anselig mengde med tilskuere. Han la så begge armene forsiktig om livet hennes. Han kjente at Hermines armer igjen fant plass rundt halsen hans. Sakte, og uten at Ronny gjorde noe selv nærmet ansiktene deres seg sakte, han skakket hodet litt, uten å vite hvorfor eller hvordan, for alle hans tanker var konsentrert om øynene hennes. Så like før de møttes lukket han øynene. Leppene deres møttes, han kjente at en varm følelse bredde seg i ham mens leppene deres lekte mot hverandre og tungene blygt møttes. Til Ronnys forundring hørte han klapping. Han og Hermine skilte seg sakte og så fortumlet rundt på alle griffingene og så at hver og en av dem hadde et smil om munnen. Hermine tok hånden hans og de gikk ut av oppholdsrommet. De gikk nedover gangen, Ronny var ikke helt sikker på hvor de gikk eller noe, det virket som om verden var så glad. Han så liksom ting litt utydelig rundt seg, de gikk i hverandre, det var nesten som å være svimmel, men mye bedre, tenkte han. Nede i gangen fikk de øye på to skikkelser. De nærmet seg sakte.. Hermine dro dem inn i en nisje, bak en rustning. De holdt pusten mens de to personene nærmet seg. Ronny la plutselig merke til at det var Harry og Gulla som gikk der, med sammenflettede hender. Ronny skulle til å si hei til dem, men Hermine stoppet ham med et kyss som tok vekk all hans lyst til å snakke med noen andre enn henne. Resten av turen gjennom borgen gikk sakte, de måtte stadig stoppe og erfare følelsen av et nytt kyss. Til slutt kom de seg fram til de store dørene, og åpnet dem forsiktig. Den friske lufta bet litt i dem, men regnet hadde sluttet. De gikk bort til innsjøen og satte seg under et tred ved kanten, der det var ganske mye tørrere enn ellers. Hermine la hodet sitt på skulderen til Ronny og han la armene beskyttende om henne. Sammen snakket de om alt de så lenge hadde holdt inne.  
  
A/N: Mange takk for at du ville lese denne lille historien. Jeg setter virkelig pris på om du gidder å klikke på knappen og sende meg en review! 


End file.
